


Possesion

by bluestargirl6 (pressdbtwnpages)



Category: The OC
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-26
Updated: 2004-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/bluestargirl6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth doesn't know how you tell someone that they are yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possesion

Your arms tightened cautiously around her. You couldn't believe the two of you were standing here like this, you were so afraid she would panic and run away again.

Her arms slid around your neck, accepting you, embracing a relationship with you and you felt a wave of relief, of joy, of something else.

Summer is yours now, you thought. The girl swaying gently in your arms is yours. You know her better than anyone, inside and out. You've been inside her. If there is any way to claim someone else as yours, releasing inside them is it.

You fit together perfectly, you were reminded as Summer stepped so close to you that your bodies pressed together. You fit perfectly, worked together perfectly, bantered perfectly. You remember feeling a little bit vindicated because you always knew that was how being with Summer Roberts would feel.

And then Summer had rested her perfect head against your chest and you forgot to think, were dazzled by the scent of her hair, her gentle sigh, her soft skin. They were the only things in the world that mattered.

You couldn't stop thinking about the amazing gift Summer had given you. Not just the sex, and you of all people couldn't care less about the virginity issue. It was Summer herself, the feisty passionate gorgeous girl in your arms. In your arms, it took you awhile to accept the fact that Summer had wanted you as much as you wanted her.

Her gift to you was mind boggling, and you wanted to pay her back. You tightened your arms around her, determined to keep her safe. She was yours now. No one would be allowed to hurt your amazing undeniable girl. They would have to come through you first, and you would fight like hell, harder than you had ever fought for anything ever, to protect Summer.

It felt like the rightest thing in the world, holding Summer in your arms. After six years, you were glad Summer finally felt it too. She was convincing you of that at that very moment, twining her fingers absently through the curls at the base of your skull.

You kissed the top of Summer's head and she pulled away. You refused to yield, knowing she was yours, and willing to do anything to keep the two of you in that moment for as long as humanly possible. At that moment you realized how well you knew Summer, the power you had, though in retrospect, you didn't realize how much power Summer had given you until too late. You had confidently run your hand up Summer's back. She shivered at your touch and had allowed you to guide her back into your arms. She had sighed contentedly and you remember willing the song not to end.

Of course, the song had ended, but your feelings for Summer had never wavered from what you felt during your Valentine's Day dance.

Watching Summer and Zach across the Student Lounge, Seth wishes he could explain his thoughts to Summer. Could translate properly into words his memories of that night, of all their times together. Then maybe she would understand that he has never stopped loving her. That the imprint of her body pressed against him is permanently embedded in his skin. That she is his.

But Seth doesn't know how you tell someone that they are yours. It would, inevitably, come out sounding chauvinist, like he thought he owned Summer, or that he thought sex gave him any right to her. It didn't, and that isn't what he meant. He just meant… that she was his. That his eyes burned whenever he saw she and Zach together. That seeing them kiss shattered his heart, over and over again. That being without her killed him.

Another thing Seth couldn't say, because he would say it badly and Summer would take it wrong. She would hear "Being without you is killing me" and think he was trying to guilt her into taking him back, or worse, think he was being melodramatic.

Seth is aware he screwed up monumentally last summer. He hadn't been thinking. He'd been a moron. He had never, ever, stopped loving Summer for a second. She didn't believe him and he couldn't really fault her for that. If he'd been just slightly less self-absorbed he would have thought about the affect his leaving would have had on everyone else. Now he's being punished, and he deserves it.

Still, he'd like to talk to Summer, really talk to Summer, about them. He would like to be able to tell her she is his. Maybe in the right context it will sound more sweet and devoted than pathetic or offensive. Maybe for once Seth will be able to find the right words and Summer will be able to forgive him.

Not take him back, Seth isn't that naïve or idealistic, he knows that isn't likely, at least not right away. So no, he doesn't think talking to Summer will get her to take him back, but maybe she'll forgive him. It's a step in the right direction anyway, a step closer to Seth getting his girl back.


End file.
